Inuyasha vs Hell Chapter 2
by matthew.stephens.5836
Summary: Here is the second chapter of my story of Inuyasha vs Hell. I hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. THE ENTIRE STORY IS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND I ACCEPT NO CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I MAKE UP.


**[Hey guys I'm back with more! Man this Malice guy sure seems to be pretty powerful. I hope Sesshomaru is okay when this is over and what is his power? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!]**

Sesshomaru's Battle  
Sesshomaru was standing in the same spot as before, waiting for Malice to reveal himself from the shadows when he heard footsteps and looked to see a man around 6 feet tall. He had dark brown skin and claws that look similar to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. His eyes were red and he had sharp teeth similar to that of a carnivore. He had long black hair that went down his back and he wore black armor with a red cloth on it with the symbol of the Gates of Hell. He had a sword as big as the Tessaiga fully transformed on his back and it was about five feet long. The handle of that sword was wrapped in black cloth that smelled like dragonhide…the same as the armor's red cloth. There was about a minute of silence as the two studied each other before Malice opened his mouth to speak letting that dark metallic voice echo across the area, "So Lord Puppy, shall we begin. You have already drawn your sword, but I think I will wait before I draw mine. You're more experienced in life-or-death battles than the other two were so I guess I'll have to use my hands this time."  
"You sound so sure of yourself. I hope that courage doesn't waver too much as I rip your limb from limb." Sesshomaru said as composed as ever. Finally the first move was made. Malice had lunged at Sesshomaru so hard that the ground that was under his feet had shattered. Sesshomaru was ready to intercept anymore Malice could of made…that was until Malice disappeared. Even Sesshomaru was so caught by surprise that his eyes widened for half a second until he had caught the scent of Malice behind him. Malice, not knowing how aware Sesshomaru was, kicked at Sesshomaru's head to send it flying off when Sesshomaru used his left arm to block it, and then Sesshomaru grabbed him by the ankle and through him away. "BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru cried out as he slashed his sword and green lightning that destroyed everything in its path headed straight for Malice who was slammed against the wall. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear on his face knowing that Malice wouldn't be fast enough to escape this attack or draw his sword to block it. That was when it happened. Malice had extended his hand and opened it up. Small sparks flew from it that hit the lightning and there was a huge explosion that destroyed the area the two attacks had clashed at. Sesshomaru was completely speechless, and he didn't know that he had allowed his eyes to open wide from the shock of what he had just witnessed. There was actually a man out there with the power to not only make Sesshomaru struggle a little bit, but a man who had the power to counter his legendary Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru's thoughts were suddenly broken when he felt a very sharp pain in his left arm. He looked down to see his arm had been broken and the bleeding was worse than it was before. He couldn't believe it! It wasn't that he had forgotten about his arm being hurt like it was, but he was so pushed back that he had no choice but to use that arm and ended up making it much worse.  
"You seem to be very deep in thought, Sesshomaru," said a very cocky voice. Sesshomaru looked up to see Malice just standing there with his hand on his hip and a smirk on his face, "maybe you would prefer if I didn't use my hands after all. I mean I can hold back if you want." That's it. Sesshomaru was pissed off and that was an understatement. He still looked as composed as ever on the outside, but on the inside he was burning furnace of rage.  
"Don't you even begin to think I'm done yet you mongrel,"Sesshomaru said looking straight into the eyes of his opponent who was about 10 feet away. Sesshomaru stabbed his Bakusaiga into the ground and tightened his grip. "BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru let out a mighty roar as the entire ground beneath them began to turn to dust as the lightning destroyed everything on and around the mountain. Au Un had taken Rin and Jaken into the air when it had sensed what Sesshomaru's intentions were, and the two were in awe as they watched the brilliant display. They watched as the landscape itself was changed. The once brilliant mountains had become nothing but a pile of rubble before Sesshomaru who hovered in the air where he had been standing as he watched his opponent fall to the ground for 7000 feet.  
"That was amazing, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried with a huge smile on his face. He had fallen in love with his master's brilliance and power all over again. "You are absolutely amazing, my lord!"  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so proud of you!" Rin called out to him. He wouldn't show it, but hearing the words from Jaken meant very little to him, but hearing what Rin said made him happy like a proud father. He would never admit it, but after he left Rin with Kaede and she had grown up without him around as much, he was afraid that Rin didn't need him anymore. Hearing Rin yell out that she was proud of him made him more happy than you can imagine. That was until the unthinkable happened. There was an explosion on Rin's back. The light in her eyes began to fade away as the shocked expressoin's eyes began to close and fall off Au Un.  
"NO RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled with more emotion than he had in hundreds of years. Sesshomaru caught her within his arms and looked had her horribly injured body. What vast joy he felt was replaced with anger and despair…he wanted revenge. Jaken too was about to cry out for Rin until he was stopped by complete terror. Sesshomaru's aura became darker than anything Jaken had ever felt before in his life. Sesshomaru put Rin on Au Un's back and what Jaken saw terrified him more than the aura. The expression on Sesshomaru's face was not composed by any means. It was so filled with hate and sorrow. If there was any way to describe a true demon, it was Sesshomaru at this very minute. Sesshomaru told them to leave and get Rin back to Kaede village and they did as was instructed of them. Sesshomaru slowly turned and gave a death stare to Malice. "You injured my younger brother…..insulted me…..and attacked my henchman. You can do all those things and I will kill you….but then you hurt, maybe even killed, Rin,"his face remained unchanged but his aura continued to become darker and darker," when I am done with you, you will wish I had given you a painful death. I will let you live…but with injuries and pain that one would think impossible." Sesshomaru drew his Tenseiga with his left hand. Just as he had done in the fight against Magatsuhi, Sesshomaru forced his wounds to heal. Since he was fighting a demon of hell, Tenseiga could be used in this battle. Now with his Bakusaiga in his right hand and Tenseiga in his left, Sesshomaru was ready to go all out against this demon of hell.  
"Well how about instead of talking about it, you do something!" Malice retorted. Malice grabbed ahold of this hilt of his giant sword and swung it in front of him. The blade had a darker aura than Naraku surrounding it, but it was still nothing than the one surrounding the enraged Sesshomaru. Malice flew at him and slashed his giant sword at Sesshomaru who had dodged it so fast the air around them was cut. Before he knew it, there were two blade sticking out from Malice's stomach and then they cut out of his body in their direction so they wouldn't slice Malice in half. Malice was taken aback by this. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought the pain he was feeling couldn't get worse…until it did. The lighting that covers the Bakusiaga explosded in his body leaving all but his vitals badly damaged. Malice was breathing hard, so much blood pouring that it made Miroku and Inuyasha look scraped up, and his face looked like he was in such agony as he dropped his huge sword and began to hold his body.  
"You look like you're in pain,"Sesshomaru said coldly. "I wish I could help, but I'm afraid it's not over yet. Tenseiga is a holy sword that just pierced your body, the body of a hell demon, as well." Malice's eyes widened in understanding and he started to feel a fire hotter than no other in his body. The pain he thought couldn't get worse had just gotten worse by a long shot. His body was so damaged he began not only to cry blood, but sweat blood. Sesshomaru was just about to attack again when another demon appeared in between the two of them and knocked Malice out cold. This demon was a female. She had beautiful white skin, red lips, and crystal green eyes. She had long flowing blue hair and she wore an outfit similar to that of a demon slayer with an open pink silk kimono hanging over her shoulders.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, a man who's beauty could be said to be equal to mine," the female demon said in not a tone of arrogance, but a tone of respect. "I'm sorry I had to interfere in this fight, but we just can't let one of our kind die yet."

"One of your kind?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in understanding and then his face went back to its usual composed state and his aura began to calm down. He still held the swords ready for battle in case the female hell demon wanted to fight, but she waved her hand showing she had no interest in fighting the demon lord so he sheathed his swords ready to take hold of them if the need were to arise. "You seem to know my name, so may I ask you of yours?" The female demon smiled.  
"My name is Ocenaus. I am one of the three who stands at the top of the 9 Demons of Hell. I hope we can meet again, Lord Sesshomaru, and that you can access that kind of strength when not in an enraged mood." The female spirit took hold of the unconscious demon, Malice, and the both of them faded away. As soon as Sesshomaru felt all the danger was gone he turned his back and started to fly to Kaede Village.

To be Continued  
**[Oh my gosh is Rin alright! And wow! We all knew Sesshomaru was strong, but he just owned a demon who handled Inuyasha and Miroku like it was nothing! Do you think Oceanus and Sesshomaru will meet again? Also one more thing, if Inuyasha didn't stand a chance against them and the only was Sesshomaru was able to win was because of his enraged state of being, how can they stop the 9 demons? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.]**


End file.
